Tutoring gone wrong
by youwillneverknowitwasme
Summary: Sebastian is the new English sub at Dalton. Blaine totally falls for him, little did he know his brother had a past with his favorite teacher Mr. Smythe. What will Cooper do when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**Tutoring Gone Wrong**

_Chapter One_

Sebastian was in his early twenties, he had just finished his study to be a teacher and was ready for a job. He actually was a model but decided to finish his study anyways because it could come handy if he was low on funds. He wasn't booked that regular he could live from it and to be honest, he loved teaching. Sebastian decided to do both when he got an offer from his old school Dalton. Dalton was a private all boys school. He was so excited to start there as a teacher. He just couldn't wait to walk through the beautiful halls and hear the singing voices of the Warblers. The Warblers, they are the glee club from Dalton. Sebastian was in the Warblers too when he went to Dalton himself. Sebastian was very proud to say he was their lead singer in his senior year. Monday morning he stepped eight o'clock sharp into the school building. He wore his blouse tucked in his jeans. Who hung casual around his body, not too tight not to baggy. His dark brown belt matched his shoes; his silky brown hair was combed slightly backwards. His rounded black-framed glasses dangled from his blouse pocket.

'Sebastian is that you?,' his old chemistry teacher Mr. Finnegan awed.

'Yes, sir! Good to back,' he politely spoke back.

'No need to call me sir! Just call me Henry,' Mr. Finnegan nodded. He patted Sebastian on his shoulder. 'I will see you around then,' he spoke in his formal tone again. The reason was because there were already students walking in. Mr. Finnegan was known as a stern teacher. Not someone you could prank and could have a laugh with afterwards. The young teacher followed his path to his new classroom. He was the English substitute for this semester. If he did well he may got placed till the end of the year. Sebastian had it easy, the overworked English teacher already had emailed him her own teaching schedule, and so he only needed to follow that. He opened the classroom door and noticed it was the same classroom he also had English in. He placed his bag on his desk and searched for the schedule. His first class already had a test, how boring. Sebastian looked at the clock: 8:13, he could grab some coffee and be on time for his first class.

'Welcome class, I'm Mr. Smythe and I will be your English teacher for this semester,' he looked down at the name list he had gotten. One hand was resting in his pocket. 'Well, I noticed you actually had a test today. But since it's my first day, I will move it,' he looked back into the class who cheered happily. All the grumpy faces had at least disappeared.

'First, I have to check if everyone's present. When you hear your name… Well I guess you know what to do,' he let his voice sound formal. Sebastian made eye contact with every one when he called someone's name. He gave them a nod or he just slightly smiled.

'Anderson?,' Sebastian looked around the classroom. His heart skipped a beat when he said that name. They young teacher knew that surname all to well.

'Sir? Blaine had an appointment with the school counselor,' a dark haired boy spoke.

'Okay, I'll will check that. Let's start!,' spoke on his formal voice again. He put on his rounded dark-framed glasses and started his class.

Under his lessons he could help but think if the Anderson boy was related to the Anderson he knew. The lead Warbler before him was named Anderson. He was a year higher than Sebastian and they had the most interesting 'relationship' he ever had with some one. He couldn't say that they were best friends, but they also were not 'normal' friends. Just moments for the bell rang a dark curly haired boy burst into the room. His curly hair was gelled down and he had the most mesmerizing hazel eyes.

'Sorry, I didn't..,' the boy was interrupted by the bell.

'Class dismissed!,' Sebastian spoke to the class. 'You stay,' he spoke to the boy.

The boy probably was Blaine Anderson because everyone else was present. Sebastian knew his 'friend' had a younger brother, but was he at this age? He didn't know and he honestly didn't care. He hadn't spoken to him in years now. They had the same hair color but that's the only thing that matched.

'It's your lucky day Mr. Anderson, you didn't miss the test,' he formally spoke to the boy. It was quite hard to speak in such formal tone. He never spoke this way. 'I repeated the subjects that will be in your test.' He saw the face of the boy reddening.

'O-Okay,' the boy stuttered.

Sebastian turned to his desk and searched for some papers. His glasses disappeared into his pocket again. Which made Sebastian look even younger. 'Here you go, this should cover it,' he said as he gave Blaine the paper with his own notes. The paper had the same notes that were scribbled on the blackboard. The boy just stood there, flustered and his face reddening even more. Something told Sebastian the boy didn't actually had an appointment and just skipped this class. Sebastian didn't want to be a dick on his first day so he softened his face.

'Blaine, I can see you didn't go to the counselor. I will not report you because it's my first day. But.. no more skipping or I will,' he spoke. Blaine's face had almost the color of a tomato. Blaine's mouth slightly opened to protest but when Sebastian looked him right in the eye he shut it again.

'Thank you… Sir,' the boy muttered flustered.

'Okay, well if you excuse me. I need to be somewhere else,' Sebastian gave him one friendly nod and walked past the boy. He waited by the door so he could lock it after Blaine. The boy mumbled some goodbyes and almost sprinted away. Which gave Sebastian an open view of his wonderful ass. Sebastian couldn't believe himself. He was checking out a student! What was wrong with him? Sebastian turned around quickly, deliberately walking the other way.

OOOOOOOOOO

Blaine never thought a teacher could be that hot, the immediate attraction to the teacher was to hard the handle. When he looked back at that moment he even blushed heavily. He just stood there muttering some word with a flustered face, and the teacher was actually really nice to him. He just stood there, doing nothing. He didn't even caught the name of the teacher and it bothered him. He never felt so much attraction to one person that it felt weird for Blaine, his hormones where raging through is body. On the other side he should hate the guy. The young teacher looked right through is act, other teachers never did. He was in their eyes the perfect student. Blaine couldn't bring himself to hate the good-looking teacher. In his eyes the teacher was perfect. His hair, the way his glasses made him look, his body, his fucking everything. Blaine even felt frustrated when he looked at the handwritten notes he got. He kept thinking about his hands and where they had been. And…

'Blaine? Hello?,' a voice pierced his thoughts. Blaine looked right in the face of Wes. 'Did you even hear what we said?,' he spoke a bit irritated.

'Sorry. Tuned out,' he just muttered. He just had to keep his head with this Warbler practice.

'God. Blaine, this is the third time already! What's up with you,' Wes asked confused. 'Nothing. It's just... Can I be dismissed?,' Blaine didn't even waited for an answer and just walked out. He needed to go home. He was so sexually frustrated he couldn't handle it; every second when he closed his eyes he saw the unnamed teacher.

When he arrived home he went straight to his room. His dad was at work and his mother would probably be shopping or visiting some friends. His brother moved out already, which he didn't mind at all. He let his body fell on his bed and he just stared at the ceiling. After a while he grabbed the teachers notes and just looked at this writing. Could you get aroused by someone handwriting? Blaine didn't even know what he was feeling right now, his thoughts trailing off again. He could picture the teacher writing it, his hands holding the pen, then the pen slowly transformed in to a cock. Blaine's eyes shot open, what was he even thinking. This shouldn't be normal; he was fantasizing about a teacher for god sake. Now he could feel an aching boner who wanted to be touched. Blaine couldn't help it. Before he knew it his hands was unbuttoning his pants and grabbing his erected cock. His thoughts wandered off again. He imaged the teacher was pumping his dick instead himself. He felt waves of pleasure going through him. It felt so good to do this again. Blaine didn't jerked off for a long time maybe that was it. He just had to jerk off more. That was it! That's why he was so affected by the teacher.

'Blaine! Are you home already?,' his heart dropped. His mom was home! Blaine tried to cover everything up. He got some books from his bag and opened them on a random page. His mom's footsteps were already on the staircase. Blaine made a dive for the bed lying on his belly. His door opened which made his heart stop.

'Hey! Why don't you say something!,' his mom asked a bit confused.

'Ooh, Sorry mom,' he said as casual as he could. 'Busy studying,' he mumbled.

'Okay then. Is that why you are home already, right? Because you skipped Warbler practice.'

'Uhhh.. Yeah of course mom!,' Blaine smiled innocent. He was always a bad liar but his mom seemed to believe him for once.

When she was gone Blaine let out a relieved sigh. He felt his heart slowly calm down. Blaine felt even worse now because he still hadn't had his relieve. He felt a bit dirty for wanting to touch himself but he was to afraid his mom would march in again. That next day he had English again. It was hard to study the notes when he had all those thoughts. As he walked to the classroom Wes joined him. Maybe it was better if he just finished what he started because he felt more frustrated than ever.

'Hey! What was wrong yesterday? You just bolted,' Nick asked a bit concerned.

'I..uuh..felt sick,' Blaine made up.

'Okay. So you felt better enough to do Mr. Smythe's test?'

Smythe? Who was Smythe? Blaine looked confused. He knew he had a test for English. So Blaine just played along. 'Ooh! That's new sub for English, right?,' Blaine tried sound like he didn't care but he felt his face reddening.

'Yeah! He is actually pretty cool,' Nick now casually chatted.

Blaine just chatted back to Nick but his heart was racing by the time they arrived at the classroom. The teacher, or better to say Mr. Smythe, had already opened the room and was laying a blank paper on everyone's desk.

'Right in time boys!,' Mr. Smythe greeted them. 'Take a seat.'

Blaine just nodded. He wanted to say something but he couldn't figure out the words to say it. It was like he couldn't think anymore. He sat down and tried to start his test. His hands where shaking slightly when he grabbed his pen. The test had already started for fifteen minutes and Blaine only wrote down his name on the blank paper. Mr. Smythe was grading papers from the other class. Blaine followed his every move with his eyes. _Okay, Blaine you need to focus_, he told himself. He breathed one big thug of air and started. He was a bit more relaxing about the fact he was a few meters away from the hottest creature on earth, Blaine looked up. It was just a casual glace like he did every few minutes. His eyes caught Mr. Smythe sucking on the end of his pencil. Blaine gasped for air. This sight was letting his heart beat as twice as hard. He felt his blood rushing through his veins and before he knew it he felt a bulge growing in his trousers.

'Pen's down please,' the teacher's voice summoned through the classroom moments later.

Blaine felt his heart beat so hard he felt dizzy. Mr. Smythe walked towards him and Blaine tried to look as normal as he could. He didn't want to give his teacher the wrong impression. The teacher grabbed his paper and walked further without any noticing.

'Blaine aren't you coming?,' Jeff asked confused when Blaine wasn't planning on walking out of the room.

'Just.. Just go ahead! I have to ask something!,' he said back.

When he said that he felt Mr. Smythe's eyes rest on him from across the room. He felt his heart flutter and if his face could get any redder, it would.

'Yes?,' He heard Mr. Smythe's voice across the room. The class was empty know. Blaine grabbed his back and held it in front of his groin as he walked to the desk. He grabbed the teacher's notes and gave it back to him.

'T-Thank you, they.. They where very useful,' Blaine stuttered a bit.

'Ooh really? Because when I look at your test I don't really see it,' the teacher spoke in a harsh tone.

'I…I… uuh… ,'Blaine heard himself trying to find words.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sebastian grabbed his glasses off his nose and looked at Blaine. He let out a sigh and took the notes back from the stuttering boy. He accidently brushed his hand against Blaine's, which send a jolt in his stomach.

'Did you even learn the notes or didn't you get it?,' he asked. He tried to give Blaine a stern look but it failed.

'I… I did!,' the younger boy stuttered.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile lightly. The boy was just adorable with his big hazel eyes, his hair in a gel helmet. He was just too cute in his little uniform.

'Well, I have a free period this afternoon. So I'm giving you a last change. I can explain more th—.'

'Yes! Please..,' Blaine said maybe a bit too excited.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows and cracked into a chuckle. He had never seen a student so eager for some tutoring. He walked behind his desk and sad down again. The boy excitingly smiled at him and in his happiness he tossed his bag over his shoulder. Sebastian eyes now fell on the Blaine's bulge, which Blaine tried to hide. Sebastian swallowed and looked away quickly. He was star struck for a moment. All kind of thoughts rushed through is mind. Blaine got why his teacher looked away so quickly and was reddening again. Sebastian scratched his head and scraped his throat.

'I see you at 13.30,' he said on his formal tone again. He tried to not look at it again but he failed, luckily Blaine's bag was in front of it now. The flustered boy just mumbled some thanks and left the room. Sebastian just stared in front of him, he couldn't help but think about the bulge. Blaine really had something there and it intrigued him.

His lunch went by quietly. He heard some other teacher's gossip about students. Did they do that when he went to Dalton? Probably they did. Sebastian head snapped up when they started to talk about Blaine.

'..And what's up with that Anderson boy? He is not paying attention to anything. He even skipped Warbler practice..,' a teacher spoke. Sebastian couldn't believe it. Blaine was in the Warblers? Sebastian felt a jolt in his stomach, again. He wanted Blaine to sing it out when he… His thoughts stopped he shouldn't think about a student in that way. The schoolboy drove his head wild he felt like a horny teenager again. He got up and looked at the clock. 13.15. Sebastian walked to his classroom and found Blaine already waiting. He looked at his watch. 'You're early..,' Sebastian spoke. He wasn't actually that surprised. He opened the classroom and placed a chair next to his desk. Sebastian felt kind of nervous, while he never actually was. He always got his cool and confidence but he saw Blaine's bulge this morning and it kind of explained why Blaine so badly wanted to be tutored. He wasn't even getting why he even went through with it. A wise teacher would make some other arrangements. 'So want do you want to know?,' he spoke to Blaine. He had his body directed towards Blaine. The boy grabbed his book and it looked like he randomly pointed at something. Sebastian could feel the tension between them rising. He got the feeling Blaine didn't actually needed his tutoring. But Sebastian wanted to make some effort and explained it to Blaine. After he explained it to Blaine he was shocked by how close he leaned in to Blaine. Sebastian almost could feel Blaine's warm breath against his skin. He shot straight up and backed away from Blaine. He got so into his explaining he had moved closer to Blaine, like really close. Sebastian could feel his heart beat loudly. He should resist the boy. Blaine obviously got more comfortable with him and looked at him with a still faint blush. Blaine's puppy-like eyes where on him. Sebastian wanted to stay professional. He just needed some distraction; maybe he should go to a gay bar this evening or something.

'So do you get everything now?,' Sebastian spoke to break the silence.

'No, I actually don't get this part,' Blaine muttered and shot his honey eyes on him again.

Sebastian felt his heart drop. The classroom felt so hot but he tried to hide it. Sebastian was used to get some attention but not like this. This schoolboy was all over him, almost drooling. He could remember how seductive he could be in high school towards teachers. Now he could understand why some teachers felt uncomfortable with him when he was a student.

'Okay well It's really simple when you get it. You just have to kiss..,' Sebastian stopped in shock. 'I..I mean.. Miss of co—'

Sebastian couldn't talk anymore because Blaine lips where pressed against his own. His heart was racing and he could feel the rush through is body. Automatically Sebastian licked over Blaine's lips to enter with his tongue. Blaine's soft lips opened for him. Before he realized it, their tongues where battling in a rough make out session. This only lasted for less than 10 seconds before Sebastian came to his senses. He pushed Blaine back into his chair. 'Are you mad!,' he hissed. Even though it was his fault too. He stood up and closed the door. 'What if someone walked by? Or.. Or,' he breathed heavily quite in distress now. Sebastian couldn't believe he actually kissed a student on his first week of teaching. Just one week in his place and he already had disobeyed the rules.

'I'm.. I'm so sorry,' Blaine stuttered.

'No I am,' Sebastian sighed and looked at Blaine, the poor boy was probably so confused. Kissing a teacher, a teacher who was of the same gender. The schoolboy had a lot to process. Sebastian crabbed is forehead. The kiss was incredible he almost couldn't stop it. Blaine was now looking at the ground when Sebastian's eyes fell on Blaine's boner. Sebastian could again feel a jolt in his stomach. After seeing that Sebastian had no more self-control. He grabbed Blaine at this tie and pulled him up. Crashing his lips into his own. He pinned Blaine against the wall when he heard the boy gasp. Sebastian bucked is hips against Blaine's in frustration. Sebastian wild attitude surfaced, kissing Blaine rather roughly and thrusting his hips forward. Blaine let out another gasp and moaned when Sebastian kissed him. Blaine's moans and gasps send chills down his spine it even made him half hard. Another frustrated buck caught Blaine of guard. He could feel the boy's boner against his hip so when he bucked them into Blaine's again the moans got louder. Blaine unknowingly started to rub his boner against Sebastian's hip for some friction. Blaine's breathing became raspier and shortened. Suddenly Sebastian could feel Blaine twitch against him and let out a final moan. After that moment Blaine broke the kiss and needed some time to breath. Before their pants where even off Blaine already had his climax. A wet spot formed on the boy's grey trousers. Sebastian panted against Blaine's neck, unable to speak. He just couldn't believe what he'd done…


	2. Chapter 2

_NOTE: Updated Today! (14-05-2012) There are some plot changes because there where some conflicts in the upcoming Chapter 3. x _

_Chapter Two_

Every second of free time Blaine's thoughts went back to that one moment. He couldn't figure out if he should be embarrassed by it or feel turn on by it. The wonderful feeling of his teacher grinding against him was defiantly a turn on. But then his embarrassing moment followed right after. He was so horny and frustrated already, he just came in his pants. Blaine felt his cheeks reddening just by the thought of it. Blaine needed more! He had to think of a plan to get in Sebastian's pants. He had to find out where Sebastian was at every moment of the day. Maybe he could find his schedule on the Dalton website. Blaine walked to his computer and searched the website. Not even a mention of Sebastian Smythe. Blaine let himself fall on the bed, feeling desperate and disappointed.

That next morning he searched the school for any kind of information. An old Warbler photo got his attention. He saw his brother Cooper standing in front of the Warblers with his cheeky smile. He had seen this picture many times, he was looking over the familiar faces, most of the boys where Cooper's friends. Then his eye held its gaze on a slender boy on the far right. Was it? Blaine almost put his nose against the photo. It was Sebastian! His substitute teacher had also been a student at Dalton; he even was in the Warblers! Blaine looked over the other photos. Every year they took a picture of the Warblers. That year after his brother graduated from Dalton, Sebastian was standing in front of the group. This was so perfect he could use this information! Maybe he could serenade him! Yes that was it! Blaine eagerly walked to the classroom, which was still locked. Blaine waited till his teacher, Sebastian, showed up. Other students where gathering in front of the classroom already. Five minutes too late Sebastian arrived. Blaine was scared he didn't come at all. Sebastian greeted the class not giving Blaine any kind of special attention. His class was very boring actually. Blaine's eyes where fully focused on Sebastian the whole time, but something seemed off about the teacher. His hair hung sloppy in his forehead and he looked really tired. Was this because of Blaine?

After class Blaine walked to Sebastian. He fidgeted with his blazer and looked at the teacher. He could felt his face reddening again. Sebastian didn't even look at him. Blaine didn't understand. Sebastian just did like nothing happened, but it did! His teacher kissed him!

'Uuh.. Hey! I saw your picture in the hallways! You went here?,' Blaine asked excitedly. Trying to get a conversation. 'You know you should come to Warbler practice this afternoon and..'

'And then? Are you going to sing a song for me? Really, Blaine?,' Sebastian voice sounded rude.

Blaine felt his heart drop. Why was Sebastian being like this? Sebastian liked him! That's why Sebastian kissed him! Blaine was getting confused now. His face dropped and Blaine looked like an abandoned puppy. He heard Sebastian let out a sigh, so Blaine shot his hurtful puppy eyes into Sebastian's.

'Blaine, I am your teacher. I was wrong.. But his can't go on. Please forget anything has happened,' Sebastian said with sorry in his eyes.

Blaine just nodded. His life was useless. The rest of the day was just depressing. He even thought of not going to Warbler practice, but he changed his mind. He already had missed one practice and he still wanted to be the lead Warbler. He had a great song he could sing anyway, "When I get you alone". At Warbler practice Blaine felt a bit better singing always cheered him up. He had suggested the song and everyone liked his song selection. Everyone started to practice their parts and after an hour and a half they started to put it together. Blaine started to sing the song and it felt great. He really could express his emotions with this song. He just jumped on the couch when he saw Sebastian walking by. Blaine's heart stopped, but as soon Sebastian was out of sight he jumped of the couch and ran singing out of the Warbler room. This was his chance! Sebastian told him he didn't wanted to come but he at least walked by.

'All this intrusions just take us too long… And I want you so bad…,' Blaine voice sang through the corridor. Sebastian turned around and looked amazed at Blaine. Blaine got what he wanted, Sebastian's attention. Of course the Warblers had followed Blaine and played along. They circled around Sebastian while Blaine got to the end of the song. 'When I get you alone.. When I get you aloneeee,' He voice ended musically. 'Welcome to Dalton Mr. Smythe,' Blaine said charmingly. Not blushing at all, his song had boosted his confidence. Blaine winked at Sebastian and just brushed it of as a welcome song. Blaine walked back with the Warblers into their practice room. Blaine actually wanted to kiss Sebastian or jump into his arms but that would be weird. Most of the Warblers patted Blaine happily on the back. Their focused Blaine was back, or they think they had. They finished Warbler practice and Blaine burst out of the room running after Sebastian. He shouted to his friends he forgot something, which send their eyes rolling. Blaine never forgot anything. Blaine ran to the parking lot but it was already empty except for a few cars. Blaine panted heavily and felt disappointment sweep through his body. He had failed, Sebastian already left. Blaine walked with hanging shoulders back to the Warblers. He couldn't believe Sebastian just left him. Well actually he didn't really left hi— Suddenly someone grabbed Blaine at his tie and a hand covered his mouth. Blaine wanted to scream but immediately recognized the "Attacker's" face.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sebastian was so turned on by the singing Blaine. He was trying hard to control himself. Blaine looked so different when he sang. All those good-looking Warbler boys circling around him made him dizzy with lust. It was almost too much for Sebastian. Blaine's charming voice echoed around the hallway. When they walked back in their practice room Sebastian bolted to the men's room. He breathed heavily and tossed cold water in his face. Blaine was a student, a super hot student yes. His thoughts took a run with him. Even after last night he wasn't cured from his attraction to Blaine Anderson. He could hear running footsteps past the bathroom. Sebastian was almost sure it was Blaine looking for him. Sebastian had to stay here and avoid Blaine. Maybe he could slip out of the men's room before Blaine came back. When Sebastian walked out of the men's room he almost bumped into Blaine. His need for the boy took over and he grabbed Blaine's tie and placed his hand on Blaine mouth. Sebastian dragged Blaine in the bathroom and pinned him against the wall. Needy kisses where exchanged.

'Why would you do that to me!,' he panted against Blaine lips. It was like Blaine knew, like it was Blaine's mission to get him. Sebastian kissed became rougher because he wanted Blaine so bad.

'Do what?,' Blaine smiled innocent against Sebastian's lips.

'You know what I mean,' Sebastian groaned back.

Sebastian got so into their kiss he thrusted his bulge against Blaine. His obsession with the dark haired boy was taking over his common sense. He felt like he wasn't a teacher anymore but just a student. Just like a few years ago, Sebastian kissing a boy in the bathrooms. There where footsteps outside the bathrooms. Luckily Sebastian had quick reflexes and pulled Blaine with him in a cabin. He tried to control his breath while he pressed his finger against Blaine's lips. Instead of holding quiet Blaine seductively licked over his finger and taking it in his mouth. Sebastian could feel his flesh getting harder. Blaine licking his finger was so hot… Two boys walked into the bathroom, which where obviously Nick and Jeff. They where just mindlessly chatting when they mentioned his bag. Sebastian could slap himself. He'd forgot to grab his bag. They would know he was in there. There was just one option. He had to get out of the cabin and hoping they wouldn't go to the toilet there. Sebastian flushed the toilet and signed Blaine to keep quiet, otherwise.. Sebastian opened the locked door and walked out. He slipped through the door so Blaine would go unnoticed.

'Hi boys!,' he nodded.

'Hi, Mr Smythe,' they both spoke.

Sebastian washed his hands and grabbed his bag. He felt bad for leaving Blaine but he had no choice. What if they got caught, he would lose everything. When he wanted to walk out the door Nick stopped him.

'Sir?'

'Yes, Nick?,' Sebastian tried to say calm, but from the inside he was freaking out.

'Did you see Blaine? We thought he ran after you but, we can't find him,' Nick explained.

'No, I'm sorry boys. Why would Blaine run after me?,' Sebastian was surprised how calm his voice sounded.

'Ehmm.. Nevermind,' Jeff nudged Nick to keep his mouth quiet with their suspicion.

Sebastian just nodded goodbye and walked to his car. That was so close. He stepped into his car and looked at the Dalton entrance. He hoped Blaine's friends wouldn't catch him. Sebastian just couldn't leave, so he pretend he was checking his phone when Nick and Jeff walked by. Sebastian just wanted to look for Blaine when the boy in question burst out of the doors. He almost ran towards Sebastian's car. Sebastian opened his window to say something but Blaine grabbed his face and kissed him full on his mouth.

'B-Blaine! Do you _want_ to get caught?,' Sebastian hissed when he pushed Blaine away.

'Then why did you wait for me?,' Blaine asked confused.

'To make sure your friends didn't catch you.'

Sebastian looked worried at Blaine. This needed to stop, if they would go any further they wouldn't be able to stop, certainly when there were orgasms involved. He looked with a mourning look at Blaine. Then it hit him that Blaine already came early when they first kissed.

'Blaine.. We need to stop this,' He spoke sadly. Sebastian was glad he sat in his car, so there was a door between them.

'No! I need you. I want you,' Blaine spoke confident. 'And you want me too.'

Sebastian dug his fingernails into the steering wheel. He needed to say no. He had to deny it. Blaine couldn't know it; if he didn't already know it Sebastian liked him... Sebastian roared the engine to life. He reversed the car and stopped with his passenger side by Blaine.

'Get in,' he commanded.

OOOOOOOOOO

Blaine felt a rush through his body when Sebastian drove away with him. He could only imagine what would happen next. He could feel himself getting half hard already. Blaine smirked all the way to Sebastian's house. He actually had a whole house to himself! Blaine looked amazed when they were standing in de driveway and Sebastian told him he needed his job…

'Rich parents… they bought it for me,' Sebastian muttered.

Blaine nodded and smiled broadly when they got out of the car. Sebastian rushed to the door and opened it. Blaine immediately attacked Sebastian's lips when they where inside. Now that they had Sebastian's house all for themselves Blaine could do anything he wanted. His hands slipped under his shirt and could feel Sebastian's wonderful body. Blaine moaned in Sebastian's mouth and thrusted his hips forward. Sebastian groaned and reversed the rolls, pinning Blaine against the walls. The sexual frustration was killing both of them. It felt so good to be pinned against the wall by Sebastian's body. Blaine unbuttoned his teacher's blouse, revealing a well-toned body. Blaine was hard within minutes, thrusting into Sebastian's bulge.

'Here. Couch. Bed. Shower,' Sebastian panted.

'Dining table,' Blaine cheekily smiled.

Sebastian looked at Blaine in astonishment, which Blaine liked. He had done some research, _watch porn_, so he wouldn't be totally clueless. Blaine really was ready for this.

'Hold your horses, cowboy,' Sebastian chuckled.

Blaine just didn't want to wait anymore. He threw himself at Sebastian. His hands ran over his bare chest, meanwhile Blaine removed his blazer and loosened his tie. Sebastian stared unbuttoning his blouse. Suddenly Blaine felt Sebastian pulling him away from the wall with his tie, like he was a dog on a leash. Sebastian pushed him in the couch and sat on top of Blaine. Blaine could feel himself getting even harder in seconds. Sebastian was sitting on top of him, was this just a lively daydream or was this real? Blaine attacked Sebastian's neck and slowly went down to Sebastian's nipple.

'What about the dining table?,' He breathed against Sebastian's chest.

'I don't think you can handle that just _yet,_' His teacher seductively murmured in Blaine's ears, which send goose bumps over his body. Blaine groaned in frustration and flipped Sebastian of him. Blaine crawled over Sebastian and attacked his neck again with kisses. He could hear Sebastian moan what turned him on even more. Blaine bucked his hips into Sebastian's. Blaine looked delightfully at Sebastian's bare chest. He unbuttoned his own pants and Sebastian's.

'Want you so bad,' Blaine panted against Sebastian's skin.

Sebastian hummed approvingly back and pulled down Blaine's pants. He grabbed him around his waist and turned then around so Sebastian was on top again. He removed his own pants and kissed Blaine roughly.

'Not trying to dominate the teacher are we?,' Sebastian voice whispered in his ear.

Blaine was so frustrated right know he would do anything for some friction. 'No, please. Just. Please..,' Blaine begged.

Blaine could feel Sebastian's hands going in his boxers; a wet spot was already forming from his pre come. The sensation he was feeling was amazing. When you did it yourself you just knew what was coming. This was totally different; he could feel Sebastian wrapping his hands around his shaft and started moving his hands in a fast rhythm. Blaine was already so close. Being so turned on by everything and not having much experience was not really helping.

'Sebastian,' Blaine panted. 'I'm.. I..,'

Sebastian just stopped, Blaine winced frustration. He threw his arms around his neck and started to kiss Sebastian everywhere. His own hands where so curious, Blaine slipped them into Sebastian's boxers. He pulled Sebastian's boxers down and looked at it. He felt an urge to taste it. Blaine shifted so he could get closer to Sebastian's erection. Pre come leaked from Sebastian's hard flesh on Blaine's stomach. Blaine just put Sebastian's hard member in his mouth. Blaine tongue swirled around his head. Blaine could hear Sebastian moan, Sebastian's salty taste filling his mouth. He tried a few swirling techniques and then started a faster rhythm by bobbing his head.

'Blaine.. Blaine,' Sebastian moaned loudly.

Blaine grinned happily, he had no idea what he was doing but it sounded like he did something right.

'Blaine… please stop,' Sebastian panted. 'I want you to come at the same time. Please let me turn around…'

Turn around? Blaine had no idea what Sebastian was planning but he just agreed with it. Suddenly Sebastian crawled over him and Blaine found his head between Sebastian's knees. Sebastian dangled above him and Blaine had a full view on his erected cock. Blaine almost jumped when he found something warm and wet around his own dick. Blaine had never felt such thing; he gasped at the wonderful feeling and got the point what he needed to do. He had seen this once and thought it was called 69…

Blaine grabbed Sebastian's dick in his mouth again and started doing what he was doing before. This time it was only way harder because, Sebastian was sucking his erection at the same time. He moaned against Sebastian's dick. Blaine couldn't hold himself anymore and thrusted his hips forward. He could feel the heavy waves of pleasure sweeping through his body. He was coming closer to the edge, he tried to warn Sebastian but there only was a muffled cry when he came. He had those little aftershocks when Sebastian sucked all his come of his dick. Blaine tried to concentrate on moving his mouth for Sebastian, even though Sebastian was helping him by moving himself. His tongue swirled around the edge of Sebastian's head. He grabbed Sebastian's ass to take him deeper. It took only one thrust and Blaine's mouth filled with a salty liquid. He quickly tried to swallow everything, still some of it dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. Sebastian turned around, so they where face to face again and collapsed on Blaine.

'That.. That was amazing,' he mumbled and closed his eyes in full relaxation.

'I.. I know,' Blaine breathed, trying to catch his breath.

Sebastian got up with a groan because he actually didn't want to stand up. He still felt a little limp from his orgasm. Sebastian quickly dressed him self and told Blaine to do that too. Sebastian walked to his kitchen and grabbed them both some drinks. He found Blaine fully dressed on his couch when he came back. 'Here,' he muttered softly.

'Thanks,' Blaine smiled. He was actually really thirsty, so this cold glass of coke was more than welcome after the salty liquid.

'How old are you exactly?,' Sebastian asked a bit worried.

'Eighteen,' Blaine spoke to comfort him. He looked at the ground. 'Seventeen,' he corrected. He couldn't lie to Sebastian.

'Oh god, I will be in so much trouble,' Sebastian spoke while he put his hands in front of his eyes.

'I'm almost eighteen!,' Blaine tried to comfort him. 'And age is just a number.'

'So jail is just a room for you then,' Sebastian cried out frustrated.

Blaine jumped a bit at Sebastian sudden intensity. He looked at the ground to avoid eye contact. He never wanted Sebastian going to jail.

'Sorry,' Sebastian muttered. 'Okay, let me bring you home. We need to pretend his never happened. If we still feel the same when you are eighteen. Then maybe we can talk about this..,' Sebastian suggested.

Blaine wanted to go against it but he knew it would be selfish. He saw how miserable Sebastian looked. Blaine just nodded and drank his last bit of coke. The ride to Blaine's house was really quiet, but not an awkward one. Blaine only talked when he needed to give directions. When they arrived a tall dark haired young male was standing by his car and turned around to see who stopped at their driveway. Sebastian nodded goodbye to Blaine, when he got a mini heart attack. He knew the handsome young man.

'Smythe!,' the young man spoke amused.

'C-Cooper! Hi!,' Sebastian spoke happily, trying to hide his shock.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Blaine was so confused why his brother was home. He was even more in awe Cooper _knew_ Sebastian. Blaine had seen the picture in the school halls but he didn't know his brother would recognize Sebastian. It was going to be hard to hide his crush. That evening at dinner Cooper started fishing about Sebastian. Blaine still tried to figure out why his brother was so interested in Sebastian. Sure, Sebastian was dashing and he hadn't changed that much. But he just didn't know why.

'So Blaine you are in Seb's class right?,' Cooper asked him with an almost knowing grin.

'Yeah, I am,' he muttered hoping he wouldn't blush.

'So is he any good?,' Cooped asked very interested. Blaine was a bit confused by Cooper's way of asking. Did he already figure it out about them?

'I uhh.. Yeah! He is great,' Blaine muttered with a faint blush. Blaine saw Cooper's eyes squint when he looked at his brother.

'Sebastian as in, Sebastian Smythe?,' his mother suddenly joined the conversation. 'Does he teach at Dalton!,' her voice didn't sound very pleased.

Ooh man, his mother knew him too! Blaine couldn't believe it. Why knew his whole family Sebastian before he did? What had happened between Cooper and Sebastian? Blaine wanted to know.

'Ooh yes. That Sebastian Smythe and he tutored Blaine today,' his brother winked at him. Blaine flustered in the color red.

'Since when do you need a tutor?,' his mom's voice sounded worried.

'He just helped be out today! Can I be excused? The guy you are actually talking about gave me homework…' Blaine had already stood up and walked to the kitchen with his plate.

'What homework? Did he tell you to jerk o—'

'COOPER!,' their mom's voice sounded through the room. 'Language!'

Cooper just laughed and took another amused bite from his dinner. Blaine just snuck upstairs while he could hear his mother argue with Cooper. Blaine just wanted to get out of there. So to get things straight, his mother and bother knew Sebastian. His mother wasn't very pleased about him. Cooper had some suspicion. This wasn't good at all. Blaine took this Macbook and got started on his essay. He had opened Word and wrote a few sentences but his mind just kept dozing off to other subjects. He wanted to be more prepared for… when the time came. He started googling some stuff. Well this wasn't going to work either; it only made him more frustrated. He probably would be jerking off, if his brother weren't home. He gritted his teeth and pushed himself to make the essay. He wanted to impress Sebastian. When Blaine had just closed his browser, his brother came without an announcement in his room. You could see on his face he was a bit disappointed that he didn't saw Blaine jerking off like he thought he would. Blaine was smarter than that. Blaine's head snapped up and shot Cooper a confused look.

'Yes?'

Cooper smirked. 'You like him,' he grinned. He knew his little brother when he had a crush one someone. 'You really like him. I think you have a crush on you teacher, Squirt.' Cooper had the most amused grin on his face.

'I.. No. I d-don't,' Blaine muttered, it didn't sound very convincing. 'Don't call me that!,' he growled. Blaine was not amused.

'Awh, you do.' Cooper leaned against the doorpost and shot his blue eyes in Blaine's honey ones. 'But it's okay I won't tell him when we go out for coffee tomorrow,' he winked.

Blaine felt a wave of jealousy sweeping over him. He wanted to have coffee with Sebastian. He wanted to have a date with him, hang out, hold hands and stuff like that. He shot his brother an envious glare. 'Sure you don't,' Blaine sighed. He didn't believe any of it.

'You don't believe me? I'm hurt, Squirt,' Cooper acted to be sad. And if there was one thing Cooper couldn't do than was it acting. Blaine rolled his eyes and got back to his essay.

'Anything else?,' Blaine growled.

'Yes, actually.. Did you dump your whole gel pot on your head this morning?.'

Blaine threw his laptop aside and jumped in Cooper direction. Cooper was already running down the stairs when Blaine got to the door. He slammed the door close, Blaine just wished he had a lock to keep Cooper out.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sebastian got ready for his coffee date with Cooper. He let out a sigh, he had no idea what Cooper wanted from him. He didn't make a very good impression with his family and got Cooper in a lot of trouble to say the least. He walked into the coffee shop with his usual smirk.

'Coops,' he smiled amused while he sat down across Cooper. Cooper lowered his newspaper and shot Sebastian a serious face. '_Please_.. Don't tell me you learned how to read,' Sebastian chuckled.

Cooper started to laugh too. 'Good to see you too, Seb,' he chuckled along. 'And it's still Super Cooper for you.'

Sebastian rolled with his eyes and laughed. 'Alright then,_ Super Cooper_.'

A waiter walked to their table to take their order. 'Hmm.. A black coffee for me and a cappuccino with a shot Courvoisier for that guy.' The waiter nodded and took off.

Sebastian crooked his head. 'Ahw. You still remember my coffee order after all those years.' Sebastian smirked.

'Of course I do, my little virgin,' Cooper smirked.

'_Please_, get over yourself,' Sebastian spoke. 'Just because you didn't took mine doesn't mean I still am… You are just jealous you weren't my first…' A sly grin appeared on Sebastian face.

'You were just so innocent back then. What happened?' Cooper now had an amused smile stretched across his face. 'Please, don't Coops. I..I.. am not ready..,' he imitated a fifteen year old Sebastian.

'I grew up.' Sebastian's eyes shot a dangerous glare to Cooper. 'You always had a thing for younger boys. Should I have to be worried about Blaine?,' he huffed.

'Easy, Smythe,' Cooper huffed back. 'And no you were the only boy I was ever interested in and you know that.'

'Right, that's why you are so bummed because you didn't fuck me,' Sebastian voice sounded a bit loud for the coffee shop. The waiter just came with their drinks and shot them an awkward look. Sebastian's green eyes shot dangerously at the innocent waiter. He wasn't going to loose an argument from Cooper again.

'Speaking of younger boys..,' Cooper's voice sounded way to content. Sebastian knew that tone too well. He had some information that could mess with Sebastian. Cooper liked messing with Sebastian, a lot. Sebastian tried to keep a straight face this could let to anything.

'You are Blaine's teacher…' Cooper smiled amused.

'So…?,' Sebastian didn't even knew where this was going.

'And you tutor him… after school? I'm not stupid Smythe..' Cooper's eyes squinted again and leaned forward. 'I see where this is going, Smythe. He is drooling all over you..'

'Well guys tend to do that a lot when they are around me. So a schoolboy with hormones rushing through his body would definitely be drooling over me!'

'Keep you ego down, Smythe,' Cooper now smirked. 'That's my little brother you are talking about. And you are keeping your hands off him!'

'Who said I fucked him. I didn't. You just jump to conclusions, _Super Cooper_,' Sebastian grinned. He didn't lie to Cooper because he hadn't actually fucked Blaine, yet. A sly smirk stretched across his face.

'I know that grin, Smythe. Don't even try and hide it from me,' Cooper spoke his final words before taking a sip from his coffee.

'So what are you saying? An Anderson who has a crush on me. Sounds very familiar…' Sebastian just knew how far he could go with Cooper. Sebastian and Cooper had a very turbulent relationship. They could drive each other mad and be the best friends again in seconds. They could have a rumble and don't talk for days. They could hang out like they where a solid couple for years. Cooper had shot him a don't-even-go-there-look. Sebastian raised his eyebrows happily; it looked like he had won an argument today and took a happy sip from his cappuccino.

OOOOOOOOOO

Blaine knocked on Sebastian's door. It was Saturday, around noon. Cooper had tormented Blaine since he arrived and Blaine was so sick of it. He just needed to feel loved, so he went to the one house he knew he could get it. Or he hoped he would get it. He nervously rocked in front of the door. What took him so long? Wasn't he at home? Just when Blaine turned around the door opened. There he was, the most gorgeous man on the planet. Only dressed in pajama pants and a white tank top. His eyes squinted in the daylight. His glassed stood askew on his nose and one part of his hair hung half down, the other half up. Suddenly he was grabbed by his cardigan and pulled inside.

'_What _do you think you are doing!,' Sebastian hissed, now wildly awake.

'Hi,' Blaine's voice sounded so innocent. He saw Sebastian soften his muscles and let go of Blaine. 'I.. I.. Just wanted to see you..' Big puppy dog eyes shot up to Sebastian. 'Cooper is bugging me all week and I just need a break..'

'Don't you have friends where you can hang out with?,' Sebastian was being a jerk.

'They can't give me what I _want_,' Blaine spoke very innocently. He stepped closer to Sebastian and smiled. 'I want you.'

Sebastian let out a sigh and stepped away from Blaine. 'Blaine, I already told you. I don't want to mess everything up. Your brother is getting suspicious and I don't want to go to jail and lose my job.'

Blaine let his shoulders fall in sadness. 'But… I need you. You are the only one who really cares.'

Sebastian smiled softly. 'That's not true… Your brother cares; he was very serious about me getting close to you. And wasn't fond about you drooling over me. You are not very good at hiding stuff by the way,' Sebastian chuckled a little.

Blaine got closer again; he tuned out all of Sebastian rambling. His honey colored eyes fixated on Sebastian's face. He got closer to Sebastian and pressed his lips against Sebastian's. He wanted Sebastian to stop talking and make love to him. He was so ready. Sebastian melted under Blaine's touch. The younger boy had too much effect on him and it looked like the boy knew it. Sebastian let out a low moan when Blaine entered him with his tongue. He lifted the boy up so he wouldn't have to stand on his toes. Blaine wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist; Sebastian fell with his back against he wall, while Blaine was still kissing him passionately.

'Blaine,' Sebastian gasped for breath. 'No,' Blaine breathed back. Blaine could feel himself fill with love; he also could feel his member hardening. He wanted Sebastian all for himself, so he started grinding his hips forward. His tongue battled with Sebastian's for dominance. Sebastian let out a final moan before putting Blaine safely on the ground. Blaine let out a wince.

'Sebastian..,' he tried to beg with his puppy stare. He knew it had some effect on Sebastian. He wrapped is arms around Sebastian's neck; he had to stand on his toes though.

'Blaine. I can't. I'm your teacher. Your brother—'

Blaine stiffened. 'What's up with you and my brother!,' his voice sounded irritated. Blaine removed his arms around Sebastian's neck and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Sebastian let out a sigh and laid his hand on Blaine's shoulder. 'We went to school together. He was my lead in the Warblers. Before I got in lead myself. It would be the same if you started dating Wes younger brother..'

'Wes doesn't have a yo—Wait, does this mean we are dating!,' Blaine now jumped up and down from happiness. He saw the regret in Sebastian's eyes for using those exact words in front of Blaine. Blaine didn't care, he knew Sebastian liked him and wanted him. Blaine couldn't help it but to jump in Sebastian's arms, wrapping his legs again around his waist and kissing him happily. Sebastian almost lost his balance with the sudden extra weight. Some how they ended up on the couch, Blaine lying on top of Sebastian snuggled into his chest, softly caressing Sebastian's chest over his tank top. Blaine could feel Sebastian pressing a kiss on his head; Sebastian immediately regretted it because of the hair gel.

'Do you want something to drink?,' Sebastian asked. Blaine just nodded as an answer but winced when Sebastian tried to wiggle out under Blaine. 'If you want something to drink you have to let me go,' Sebastian chuckled. Blaine let Sebastian go and followed him with his eyes. Blaine laid his eyes on the big dining table. The dining table he wanted to have sex on last time. He got up and went to sit on the big dark wooden table.

'Didn't your parents learn you to not sit on the table?,' Sebastian voice filled the room. Blaine laughed joyfully and took his glass. He eagerly gulped down the coke and put his empty glass next to him. He grabbed Sebastian's tank top and pulled him closer. 'Why don't I.. _feel_ you. Don't you want me?'

Sebastian put his glass next to Blaine's and laughed. 'Of course I do. But with age comes control. So I don't get hard after every kiss,' he muttered before placing a kiss on Blaine's lips. Blaine felt his head turn into a tomato again because he was just getting harder by every kiss.

'And I almost lost control at Dalton…' Sebastian shot Blaine a knowing look. 'When I get you aloneeee,' he sang with his well-known smirk. Blaine almost melted off the table. Sebastian had such a great voice he was just perfect.

'You are perfect,' Blaine blurted, lost in awe. He didn't saw Sebastian roll with his eyes. 'I'm not. I am a teacher who sleeps—No wait. Kisses with his student which is very wrong.'

Blaine grinned and pressed another kiss on his lips. 'Well the student doesn't mind.' He grabbed Sebastian closer, their crotches pressing against each other. Now it was quite hard to control for Sebastian. Blaine's eyes fell on Sebastian's hardening nipples. He read on the Internet they where very sensitive, so he couldn't help but brush his thumbs over them. Blaine smirked happily when he could feel Sebastian shudder. 'Your body tells me you want me,' Blaine's innocent voice spoke. 'Desperately.' Just a moment after his words he felt Sebastian's lips on his own. He only needed to drive Sebastian crazy before he would crack. Even his 'control' wasn't that strong.

'Blaine.. If we do this there is no going back,' Sebastian muttered against his lips. His tongue ran over his under lip, Blaine opened his mouth to let Sebastian's tongue enter. Their crotches brushed harder against each other, moans and gasps left their mouths in pleasure.

'I know. I know,' Blaine breathed back. Sebastian started undoing his cardigan, letting it fall off Blaine's shoulders and his shirt was pulled over his head. He saw Sebastian smirk just moments before his thumbs over Blaine's hard nipples. Blaine gasped and bucked his hips forward at Sebastian's touch. Sebastian cracked in a chuckle. 'You are so innocent.' Sebastian's eyes locked in Blaine's gaze. Those blue greenish eyes let Blaine forgot where he was. He grabbed Sebastian's tank top and pulled it eagerly over Sebastian's head. Blaine could feel Sebastian roam over his body; clothing got removed faster in the heat of the moment.

'Fuck, Blaine. Do you really want your first time to be on a table?,' Sebastian voice checked.

'Shut up, yes.' Blaine jumped off the table to remove his pants and underwear. 'Wait,' Sebastian stopped him. He saw his teacher turn around and walking towards the kitchen. He came back with a condom and lube.

'You have lube and condoms in your kitchen?,' he could hear himself ask. The smirk on Sebastian's face did tell him his teacher had lube and condoms in other places as well. 'Nevermind,' Blaine chuckled.

Sebastian's lips felt so soft against his own; he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, fighting against his teacher's dominance again. In the meanwhile he could feel Sebastian unbuttoning his jeans. His heart pumped his blood franticly round his demanding body. Blaine's erection sprung free when his boxers where pulled own by Sebastian. Blaine let out a relieved gasp and shot smug honey eyes to his teacher's. Blaine got back on the table, placing kisses all over Sebastian's upper body; he lingered around his nipples before he had the courage to actually take them in his mouth. He sucked softly on Sebastian's nipple while Sebastian's fingers where massaging his scalp, Blaine was relieved he could finally feel Sebastian's erection against the inside of his thigh. He wasn't so happy about Sebastian's fingers though, they messed up his gelled hair. He smiled against Sebastian sensitive flesh and pulled him closer. He wrapped each leg around Sebastian's legs and removed the final space between them. Their hardening members brushed over each other that send chills through his spine. Blaine's hands pulled down his teacher's pajama pants and briefs at once, which caused a faint blush on Blaine's face.

'You are just adorable.' Blaine's face reddened even more by Sebastian's comment. His eyes wandered over Sebastian's body ending at the older man's crotch. He couldn't believe that such length would be inside of him. He moaned loudly at the pleasure he felt shooting through his body, Sebastian had his hand wrapped around Blaine's flesh and was pumping on a steady rhythm. Blaine let his forehead rest on Sebastian's shoulder while his breathing changed into a heavier one. His teacher pushed him back on the table so Blaine was laying on the big dark wooden dining table. He let out a small wince because of the coldness of the wood against his back and the loss of Sebastian's movements around his erection. He smiled happily at Sebastian; it was going to happen. Still, The nerves swirled through his veins. Luckily he was with Sebastian.

'If it hurts too much you need to say it. I won't mind. Yes?,' Sebastian voice was clear but demanding. The green eyes of his teacher confirmed what he just said.

'Yes,' Blaine swallowed.

He saw Sebastian slicking up his finger with lube and slowly swirling his finger around Blaine's entrance. His slipped in his finger past the ring of muscles, all this really slowly. He only entered the first digit of his index finger. His other hand slowly pumped Blaine's erection to distract him.

'Are you okay?,' Sebastian whispered, his eyes on Blaine to sense his reaction. Blaine could say nothing bad about Sebastian. He handled him perfectly almost as he knew what Blaine was going though, of course he knew but he was so caring.

'Yes, you are wonderful,' Blaine smiled.

Sebastian leaned forward to give a quick peck on his lips before pushing in his whole finger. Blaine let out a low moan that almost sounded like a growl. Blaine felt Sebastian's slender finger slipping in and out.

'More,' Blaine begged.

He heard Sebastian's chuckle before he could feel himself fill up more. Blaine arched his back and tried to find something to hold on too. Sebastian's name was moaned loudly in pleasure. Blaine was just getting in Sebastian rhythm when he could feel a strong wave of pleasure that made him cry out.

'Fuuuck. Do that again!,' Blaine cried.

Blaine wasn't able to feel the acing pain from the stretching when Sebastian did that thing with his fingers. Pre come leaked from his erection on his stomach. Blaine was already close when Sebastian hit his prostate it almost felt like mini orgasm. Blaine's toes curled up and let out a loud moan. Blaine almost fainted in shock when the doorbell rang. Sebastian head snapped up and held his finger in front of his mouth to sign to Blaine to keep quiet. Blaine just nodded; luckily the windows had a view on the backyard and not on the front yard. Blaine's heart was racing he didn't knew if it was in excitement or in fright. After two minutes of silence Sebastian suddenly hit his prostate again. Blaine let out high-pitched yelp and begged for more. Sebastian smirked and gave him what he wanted.

A key was turned around in the front door lock, which the two didn't hear.

'I knew you where fucking!,' Cooper's amused voice suddenly filled the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** First off all I want to thank you guys for the lovely response of his fic. And Second. I know his one is a little bit shorter than usual. But I had to end it this way. I know you are going to hate me of the end. And I'm sorry about that... Well have fun reading! Mar x

**Note: **Oh right! Almost forgot! This is how I pictured Mr. Snugglepants (x)

**Tutoring Gone Wrong**

_Chapter Four_

Sebastian's heart stopped when he heard Cooper's voice. How did that bastard get the key of his house! Sebastian transformed into a ninja and pulled Blaine of the table. He grabbed parts of the clothes and pushed Blaine into his study with the clothes. He quickly put on his pajama pants, placed a kiss on Blaine forehead to calm him and walked out. The boy was totally in distress of course, what would you do if your older brother almost walked in on you. Just when Sebastian walked back to the table Cooper walked around the corner the living room in.

'Fucking Cockblock,' he hissed highly annoyed.

'Where is your fuck?,' Cooper asked interested while looking around the room. His eyes fell on the table where magazines where scattered wildly across it with spots of pre come. 'Omg! You where totally fucking him on the table,' Cooper grinned amused. 'Kinky Seb.'

Sebastian let out a groan. '_The fuck_ left through the backdoor because I told him you where my boyfriend,' he groaned.

'But who where you fucking? That is an interesting matter because you never invite random fucks over at your home. So you must knew him personally… And—'

'Cooper! Does it matter? If you wanted to see him you shouldn't had to scream when you came in into my house.' Sebastian shot him an angry glare. Blaine was still in his study and he could listen to every word.

'Are you angry with me I ruined your fuck!'

'You were a cockblock from the start, Anderson. You just can't handle I fuck any other guy but you. And how did you get inside...'

'You told me there was a key in the plant next to your door for emergencies,' Cooper shrugged.

'I don't call this an emergency,' he could hear his voice coldly say. Sebastian was highly annoyed with Cooper right now. Why would the boy always march in like that? He saw Cooper eyeing at his erection. Since he wasn't wearing any underwear, the thin fabric of his pajama pants couldn't cover it.

'I so hate you right now.'

'Would you hate me less if I helped you with that?,' Cooper suggested. Sebastian would have taken the offer if Blaine weren't in his study hiding.

'Cooper you are straight. Stop hitting on me! Why are you here anyways?'  
>'It was just a joke, Smythe. I was here to redo our coffee date,' his voice sounded a bit uncertain. 'And by the looks of it you really can use a coffee.'<p>

'Why?,' Sebastian voice sounded surprised. Sebastian didn't got why Cooper wanted to hang out again. They talked last time and he hadn't got the note that they where best friends again.

'Why wouldn't we? Get fucking dressed I'll entertain myself.'

'Sorry but I can't, you should have called,' Sebastian brushed it off like he didn't care. He really wanted to grab a coffee with Cooper but the fact that Blaine was still in his study hiding... His eyes lowered to Cooper's who was obviously hurt. 'I just can't I have an appointment later, Cooper.'

'Alright,' Cooper sighed as he turned around. 'Noo- Is that! Nooo.'

Sebastian swallowed in shock, what did Cooper see? Sebastian frantically looked where Cooper looked. Was there some clothing left behind? Was there anything other unusual? All kind of things shot through his head. He rushed to Cooper and noticed he now hunched down in front of the rabbit cage. A wave of relief washed over him.

'Mr. Snugglepants? No, he can't be still alive?,' Cooper sounded like he found a lost friend.

'I can take care of an animal, Cooper. That is why I didn't let you keep him in the first place.' All the memories came back to him from Cooper's senior year and the tale of the rabbits. 'And yes, he is getting old. He is almost six years now,' Sebastian spoke quite sadly. He didn't want the rabbit to die because he really grown attached to it. He widened his eyes when he heard Cooper open the cage. 'Cooper, no you are not—' Sebastian rushed to Cooper and the cage, and quickly grabbed the little fluffy rabbit. He held it protectively against his chest. He knew Cooper wouldn't listen to him and just would pick up the rabbit. Cooper was what you could say not the smartest with animals. Sebastian stroked the punky hair on the rabbit's little head down and looked angrily at Cooper. The fluffy hairs tickled against his bare chest.

'Awh, Seb. Let me pet him!,' Cooper pouted.

'No, he is old and I don't want him to _die_.'

'Come on. I never killed an animal.' Cooper pulled a sad face.

Sebastian was a bit protective over the rabbit. After six years you just grow attached to an animal. He still stroked the rabbit, which lay happily and relaxed on his arm. Sebastian looked lovingly down. He heard Cooper let out a snort and got to his feet.

'Well I leave you and your loved one alone then,' he sighed.

Sebastian looked up with shock in his eyes. What? Loved one? Did he mean Blaine? No this can't be, he couldn't know it, right?

'What is up with you, you are never this... this weird,' Cooper stated.

'Just tired. These kids…'

Cooper rolled with his eyes. 'Those kids drool over you for sure. Even straight boys find you attractive.'

Sebastian just smirked and let out a chuckle. He wouldn't fully agree with that but he liked the compliment. Cooper nodded his goodbyes and left out of the door.

'Put the key back, Cooper!'

Sebastian heard a grunt, which he could take as a yes.

OOOOOOOOOO

Blaine nervously looked around. He let the pile of clothes fell on the ground and searched for his boxers. He sighed sadly and pulled it back on. He pursed his lips when he softly stroked the fabric of Sebastian's tank top. He almost forgot his brother was a door away. He so hoped Sebastian could keep him away; he didn't want Cooper to find out, and bust him out to his parents. He could smell Sebastian's body odor mixed with his cologne when he held the tank top closer. He tried to listen to the conversation going on, Sebastian was definitely not happy with Cooper that pleased Blaine very much. Sebastian was his and not Cooper's. Blaine grabbed his own tank top and put it on with his shirt and pants. His hard had slowly softened and he looked around the study. It was a graceful office, like the one you see with great businessmen. It kind of reminded him of his father's study. A tasteful oak wooden desk was standing in front of a wall that was made out of bookshelves. He noticed the big classy windows that looked over the street; the only thing what was missing was some classical music. The big iMac really stood out because the room looked like it came out of the nineteenth century. Blaine walked over to the bookshelves and softly stroked over the back of one thick book. It looked so old, that Blaine was scared to take it of the shelf, like it would fall apart when he took it. He turned around to the desk and glanced over various bills and some magazines. He sat behind the desk and felt so powerful. His eye fell on one of the magazines. What? Was that? Sebastian was on the cover of a fashion magazine? Blaine grabbed the magazine he wasn't familiar with it. He stared at the cover it was definitely Sebastian. He opened it and flipped through the pages. A few pages later he had all kinds of photos of Sebastian wearing all kinds of clothes. His mouth hung slightly open and looked in awe at the photos. He needed more. He pushed the bills aside and grabbed another magazine. Blaine's heart stopped, an OUT magazine. Blaine quickly grabbed it. He only had looked at OUT magazines in the store but hadn't had the courage to buy it. It could be just a random magazine but what if Sebastian was in this one too? His hands started to shake in excitement. He bit his lip while flipping through the pages, occasionally stopping to look at the glorious men and their bodies. Blaine stopped at a photoshoot for men's underwear. There he was, his amazing teacher, in only some small white briefs. Blaine winced internally when he saw Sebastian. He was just so perfect, even though he could see some of his moles where photoshopped. His amazing abs, his broad shoulders and slender waist where clearly Sebastian's. A blush rose to his cheekbones, he didn't knew how long he was staring already at the photo when he flipped another page. A mini heart attack and a jolt of excitement waved through his body. Blaine's finger stroked over Sebastian's abs and wanted to touch them in real life right now. If it weren't for his damn brother he wouldn't have to call himself a virgin anymore. He left the OUT magazine on his lap and looked through the others. These were a bit more boring because he was fully clothed in the shoots. He heard some fumbling in the other room and tensed. Maybe he should have locked the study or.. What was actually going on there? Cooper wanted to pet something? Blaine stiffened, "your loved one?" What if Sebastian already had a boyfriend and he was just a random fuck for him. Blaine felt a wave of sadness running through his body. He walked up to the door and pressed his ear against it. So Sebastian was acting weird according to Cooper. Blaine didn't actually wanted to eavesdrop but maybe he could finally find out what was up with those two and if Sebastian had a lover. He now realized he didn't really knew Sebastian: the history with his brother, the lover and the modeling. No, Sebastian wasn't like that. What if he was the lover? And Sebastian hadn't got the chance to tell him about the modeling. And Cooper… Well he should ask what was up with him and Cooper. Blaine walked back to the desk to grab the OUT magazine again. He was in love with the shoot, he wanted to have it and stare at before he went to sleep. Blaine let him fall in the comfortable chair behind the desk and went over every detail again.

'You know you can come out now..,' a voice shook him up. In the doorway stood the model he was staring at in the magazine. Only now his hair hung down, glasses had replaced his contacts and his pajama pants hung loose and very low around his hips. Blaine frowned at the fluffy _thing_ Sebastian held against his bare chest. What was it? It was way to fluffy to even get the thing's real shape. He didn't realize he still had Sebastian's magazine open. Sebastian walked closer to look what he was doing and cracked into a soft chuckle when he saw the magazine open.

'I had a feeling you would find it.'

'Is that a rabbit!,' his voice sounded unsure. He looked at Sebastian, how could he be so casual after what happened. They would have had sex if it weren't for Cooper.

'Yes it is. His name is Mr. Snugglepants.'

Blaine let out a snort and looked up at Sebastian. 'No offense but that name is really gay..'

Sebastian laughed and put the small fluffy rabbit on his desk on top of the bills. 'Your brother have him that name.' Blaine could see the amused smirk on Sebastian face. 'You are changing the subject. Do you want to keep the magazine?,' Sebastian offered.

Blaine's confusion only raised more. His brother named the rabbit? Sebastian didn't mind he went through his stuff? He even offered him to keep it? Apparently Sebastian saw the younger boys confusion.

'I have an extra copy, Blaine. It's fine.'

Blaine nodded and let out a deep sigh. He didn't know if it was because he was relieved about the whole thing or that he so badly wanted to know more. He softly stroked the little punky hairs down on the head of the rabbit. He saw Sebastian cringe but didn't stop him.

'You are really attached to him. It super cute,' Blaine now softly smiled. His teacher didn't find it so funny though. 'Ahw Come on! Don't I deserve the story after these nerve wracking moment when Cooper was here?,' Blaine tried. He saw Sebastian roll with his eyes and chuckle again.

'I don't think your time was _that_ nerve wracking,' he spoke and eyed at the magazine.

Blaine shook his head in disagreement while gaping at Sebastian's bare chest.

'Alright. Cooper and I released a very large group of rabbits in the teacher lounge at Dalton. Don't even ask how we got them and finally got them in the right place. But there he was. A very little Mr. Snugglepants. Like really small. Cooper wanted to keep it and hid it in his room. But as you know Cooper, it didn't work out that well. So I adopted him and has kept him ever since.'

Blaine looked at the little rabbit and smiled. 'He is cute,' his voice rambled. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. He had to stand on his toes though. 'And you are even more adorable now I know you have such a cute little rabbit as a pet.' Blaine shot him a cheeky smile before continuing. 'How can I ever take you serious in class now?'

Sebastian grin disappeared. He shouldn't have said that. Now he had reminded Sebastian he was his student. 'Sorry,' he whispered.

'It's okay,' Sebastian softly spoke. He stroked through his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. 'I'm sorry. Your first time shouldn't have been like this.' A deep sigh left his lips. 'Your first time shouldn't be with me.'

Blaine saw the looked on his teachers face. He almost looked disgusted by himself. Blaine felt the sadness sweep back in, Sebastian was really serious about this. Maybe Sebastian had another lover or maybe he actually didn't want him and Cooper made him realize that.

'Seriously Blaine. You should date boys from your own age. Discover your bodies together. We can't. Or I can't.' Blaine could feel his mouth drop slightly and tear prickling behind his eyes.

'No, Seb—'

'Hush. You are amazing. I have never felt more—. No, I never wanted to be with someone so bad. But we jut can't. Plus I'm getting killed if Cooper finds out.'

Tears welled up in his eyes. No, Sebastian couldn't say those things. If Cooper hadn't marched in he maybe could be calling Sebastian his own.

'Blaine. Please don't cry,' Sebastian sounded devastated. 'I want to do this right. Date you, take you to movies, slowly discovering facts about each other and then do more. Now I can't even date you and we live in fear to not get caught. Someone is going to slip up sometime. You have to understand.'

A tear rolled over his face before he could wipe it away. He felt so hurt by Sebastian right now. Even though he knew he was right, he didn't want to believe it. Sebastian meant everything to him. It was not fair how his brother could hang out with Sebastian and he didn't. He pushed Sebastian aside and ran out of his house. He didn't want to be here anymore everything reminded him of Sebastian, who didn't even want him, who probably had another lover. He could hear the faint cries from Sebastian as he ran after him. Sebastian stopped him at the front door. He hoped Sebastian would kiss him and say sorry. Instead he gave him his cardigan he left behind in the study. Well that was one way of saying goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Thank you for your patience and for the nice comments. I just love them, and thanks to you I was motivated enough to write Chapter five! Have fun and let me know what you think!

**Tutoring Gone Wrong **

_Chapter Five_

Blaine came bursting through the living room. Cooper looked up from his laptop by the sudden burst of energy. Blaine didn't even paid attention to him and ran past him to the grand staircase. Blaine was so distant towards him since he came back. The main reason he came back was to spend time with his little brother, and maybe also because his acting career didn't go so well. Blaine didn't seem to like at all he was back and that hurt him. Maybe he was a jerk to him sometimes but he never wanted Blaine to hate him. Worriedly he followed his little brother with his eyes, who now had disappeared in his room. Cooper stood up and walked to the stairs. A moment of doubt crossed his mind. Blaine didn't seem to want any company, the way he ran past him and slammed his bedroom door. Cooper walked carefully to Blaine's room and knocked for once. He opened the door and looked around the door.

'Go away,' Blaine sobbed.

Cooper usually didn't do what Blaine told him, just like now. He walked to his little brother, took a seat on the bed and laid his hand on Blaine's shocking shoulder.

'Blaine? Are you okay? What did Sebastian do?'

Cooper knew for a fact his little brother was with Sebastian this morning. When he arrived at Sebastian's he recognized his baby brother's car. Maybe that's why he stormed in and tried to scare them. Obviously it worked too well because, by the looks of it Sebastian dumped Blaine. He softly rubbed his hand over Blaine's back. Only Sebastian's name had let to more tears on Blaine's face. Cooper pursed his lips. He thought back at all the years he was friends with Sebastian. He could be so radical sometimes, even though he wanted something so bad. Cooper was surprised he wasn't bummed out about the relation between Blaine en Sebastian. All he ever wanted was them to be happy and if they were happy with each other… Cooper gritted his teeth. When Cooper and Sebastian were teenagers Blaine just started his bowtie addiction and almost lived on another planet, not interested in his older brother at all. It was quite weird to see his brother all grown up and showing interest in one of his friends. The sobbing got worse and Cooper only managed to say a few words.

"There. There. Sebastian is just an ass."

His little brother stopped sobbing and looked up with tears streaming down his face. "No. You are," Blaine cried and pushed him away.

Cooper was quite in shock now. "Wait! What…" Well that hurt. He didn't know his brother hated him so much. He just sat there staring in Blaine in bewilderment.

"You know how scared I was, you finding us! And you just knew all along!," Blaine's voice ringed. "You are an ass Cooper. And I hate you!" Blaine curled up into a ball and started sobbing again. "What did you think Sebastian would do? Break up with me while we were not even officially dating! Well good job, it worked. Now go away!"

Cooper mouth had dropped and when he noticed he quickly closed his mouth. Yeah, he knew but he didn't want his little brother to get hurt like this. He had to do something about this. He had to make this right for his little brother. He stood up and walked to the door. "I didn't mean to, you know," he spoke and walked out the door.

Cooper felt guilty now. He actually did break them up. He had seen Blaine's car and walked inside, for his own amusement. Not in a pervert kind of way, to see his baby brother doing stuff. He just wanted to know if they were dating or Sebastian really was tutoring him. Blaine wasn't here but his car was, so that made enough sense. And the fact that Blaine was now sobbing his eyes out was also kind of a confession. Cooper totally forgot that Sebastian actually was Blaine's teacher and that would make matters even worse. He just couldn't wrap his mind over the fact that Blaine had beaten him again. Blaine beat him in everything and he was so sick of it. He was the older brother shouldn't he be better at things? Blaine was always better at singing and dancing, and now he got also Sebastian. Cooper was straight, but the way Sebastian held himself was so sexy. He just was so eagerly to find out how it was to have sex with Sebastian Smythe. Well he screwed up big time, now even his brother hated him. He had to fix this even though his hated it that Blaine had won again. But how was he ever going to fix this?

OOOOOOOOOO

Sebastian never had felt worse, he never cried about such stupid things but every time he thought of Blaine, how much of an ass he was to him, made him sob even more. Mr. Snugglepants was constantly in is arms or on his lap. He didn't hear anything from Blaine, even Cooper had stopped texting him. Well he guessed the secret was out then and the Andersons forever hated him. Maybe he just needed to finish this semester and move to Paris, forever. The weekend dragged by slowly and when Monday morning arrived he didn't find the strength to go out bed and face Blaine's class. A deep sigh left his lips, as a substitute teacher you couldn't really call in sick, right? So Sebastian got out of bed and got dressed. He walked to Mr. Snugglepants to fill his bowl only Sebastian didn't needed to feed his bowl. Here wasn't eaten anything from it, even Mr. Snugglepants favorites were still there. Sebastian looked worriedly at the rabbit, who sat quietly in a corner. He let out a sob and stroked his punky hair. That damn animal couldn't die now. He needed him so bad. On his way to Dalton he sipped from his coffee and tried to fix some of his wild hair.

Later that day Sebastian just finished teaching Blaine's class. Blaine wasn't in his class nor at school. He felt even worse now, he had really hurt that boy. He kept reminding himself Blaine was better off without him. He couldn't be in a relationship with his student, which was also his best friend's little brother. Or, well It was Cooper Anderson. He didn't really know what their relationship was about. Even the class seemed to notice that Mr. Smythe wasn't that uptight and alert anymore. His hair wasn't cared for and he had huge bags under his eyes.

"Sir?"  
>"Yes, Nick?"<br>"Are you like.. . alright?"

Sebastian looked over the boy and sucked in a huge breath through his nose. "Yes, yes I'm fine. I was ill this weekend, maybe I am still a bit."

Nick nodded. "Yes, suddenly everyone has it. My mom, Jeff, Eric and Blaine also!"

Sebastian felt his heart ache when he heard his name. He couldn't be lovesick, could he? Sebastian Smythe didn't get lovesick, he had it once and he didn't want to be hurt again. Like his heart wasn't broken enough. He dismissed the class early. He was disgusted by himself and believe him, he had done some weird things. He rubbed his shaking hands over his face and let out a low groan.

"Ooh not you too?"

Sebastian shocked up and looked in the face of Fucking Cooper Anderson. He gave him a death glare and let his face fall into his hands again.

"Fuck off, Coop."

Cooper didn't move, instead he walked closer. God damn it, would that man never learn to listen?

"What did you do to Blaine! He is a crying mess," Cooper accused him. Which wasn't actually fair towards Sebastian because he did this for Cooper, everything for that damn Cooper. And Cooper wanted them to break up, or "scared them" as he would say. Now it had worked to well, and he wasn't really sure if that were his intentions.

Sebastian casted his eyes first to the side and then up into Cooper's familiar blue ones.

"I broke up with him..," he admitted. "Or.. Like as much what we could break up, I stopped it before _I thought_ it would get serious. But obviously it already was."

Sebastian looked over Cooper for any kind of angry twitch or movement that would sign him he would get punched soon. But Cooper stayed passive, he looked rather sad than mad at him. He furred his brows in confusion at Cooper.

"Aren't you mad?"

The guilty look in Cooper's eyes told Sebastian enough, suddenly rage flared up inside of Sebastian. "What the fuck did you do, Cooper!" It wasn't a question more like an acquisition. Cooper stayed awfully quiet and casted his eyes down.

"I saw Blaine's car on your drive, so I knew. I KNEW, Seb!," he growled. "You were fucking my little brother behind my back! Fuck you, I'm not even sorry anymore for what I did!"

Sebastian let out a growl. "What did you do!"

"I saw Blaine's car in your drive and went inside to check if you were lying. Well, you are fucking busted!," Cooper argued back.

Sebastian wanted to comment on that but he just knew Cooper was right. He was so right. "Well that is what I did. I broke everything off with him, because of you. Everything is always about you! Happy now?," Sebastian voice broke.

Sebastian was hiding a lot more feelings that someone would think. After all those years of pushing them away, now all hell broke loose with his emotions. Sebastian hated it. Cooper's mouth visibly dropped, to only pull it back up after a few seconds. "What the hell was that about," Cooper frowned. Sebastian just looked away, gritting his teeth. Sebastian mind was racing. Because I had a crush on you and you broke my heart? Because you only want me as your buttboy? Didn't see you for years and now you are fucking with my heart again! But he neither said one of those things. He just kept quiet and looked away from his heartbreaker.

"Seb?"

"Go away Cooper. Every time you mess up my life. Okay! So you really want to know, huh? Well guess what. Little virgin Sebastian always had a crush on you till the end of sophomore year. Two years of fucking messing with me and breaking my heart every time, so I gave up. In junior year, your senior year, I shut off all my emotions and started fucking around. Ooh but _then _Cooper Anderson suddenly wanted me. Well guess what you are never going to get me, Cooper. You hurt me so bad, every fucking day. And I still was your friend, fucking best friend. Then you graduate from Dalton and I never fucking hear from you again!" When Sebastian was mad he liked to use the word fucking a lot. Cooper meanwhile was protesting with but's and what's. "And now when I finally open my heart for the first time since you left. You fucking mess it up again? Fucking Hate you! I'm so stupid for giving up Blaine for you. So, so stupid," he growled, realizing what kind of fool he was.

Cooper now casted his eyes down and obviously couldn't find words to say. He made Cooper speechless. He fucking made Cooper fucking Anderson, speechless.

"Why do you do that to people, Cooper? Why? You even do that with your own little brother. If you don't stop he is going to snap at you, and hate you too."

Cooper's eyes turned cold and he casted them straight into Sebastian's eyes. Shivers ran over his spine when their eyes met. "He already does," Cooper only spoke.

Cooper let his eyes glance over Sebastian before leaving is classroom, leaving a confused and highly emotional Sebastian behind.

OOOOOOOOOO

Blaine hadn't been to school the first few days after the break up. Later that week he found out that next week would be Sebastian's last week. He didn't know if he needed to be sad or glad about it. Sebastian was a substitute they never stayed that long. Somehow Blaine couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if Cooper never had burst through that door. Would they be together? Now a month later after "the breakup" everything was different. Their old teacher was back and he had to admit that Sebastian's classes where much more fun. Not because he was hotter to look at, he was though, but also because he made those little jokes that would help you remind things on your test. But not just that changed, Sebastian was never mentioned again by the two bothers. Every time their mom brought him up, or asked if they stayed in touch they would both talk over it. Or well he would talk over it, because Cooper had left a few days after their break up. Secretly Blaine was glad, Cooper was horrible to him and was super annoying. Still, the good-hearted Blaine missed him and his nagging, their bickering and their random duran duran burst out's. He seemed so sad and down when he left. He told his family he just was going to miss them but Blaine didn't really believe that. Blaine had secretly driven past Sebastian's house to check. He even got a glimpse of the man through the window. He hadn't seen it very well because he was afraid Sebastian would have recognized his car. He was still crushing on that man, and he honestly didn't know why. Somehow he hoped now Cooper was away, he could "bump into" Sebastian so they could start talking again. He was to much of a whimp to actually text him. Sebastian broke off with him so he should be the one to text first right? Blaine needed to be ready for when that time came, the time that he would be with Sebastian and could fully give himself over to him. He didn't want Sebastian to be careful with him. This was one of Blaine's biggest fantasies, to be fucked rather roughly by Sebastian. And there was one thing he could do about that to made it less painful, loose his v-card. There was one place he knew about where that might actually happen, Scandals. That's it. He was going to Scandals and let himself get fuck-

"Blaine? Helloooo?"

Blaine blinked with his eyes a few times before he got a clear view of a waving Nick.

"Sorry," he smiled.

Nick rolled his eyes. "You are no fun anymore, what's on your mind, dude?"

"Nothing, thinking about school.."  
>"You are thinking… about school," Nick frowned. He turned around to the magazine rack in the mall. He gazed over some magazine's not really interested. "Woa! Speaking of school! Look at this!" Nick grabbed an Out Magazine from the rack and dropped his mouth while he held the cover up. "It's that Mr. Smythe!"<p>

Blaine's eyes widened. There he was, after weeks of not seeing is face he saw his teacher on the cover of Out magazine in some boxers and a wet tank top. He quickly straightened his face and softly smiled. "Don't be silly."

"No, no look! It's him! God I would turn gay for this."

"Nick.. you are gay."  
>"I am not!"<br>"So Jeff is a girl now?," he arched an eyebrow, glad the conversation changed subject.

Nick looked to the side and then back at Blaine. "No.. It was just a kiss, Blaine. A drunk one."

"Jeff doesn't think so…"

"Ooh stop. Soo tell me you and Smythe, huh?"  
>Blaine was shocked by the sudden change again and his cheeks flustered.<p>

"No, what about us! There is nothing between us."

"Ooh come on! I'm not stupid Blaine!," Nick laughed. "Just a kiss, right?"

Blaine frowned was he saying there _was _more between him and Jeff? Or was he suggesting something else. "I have no idea what you are talking about…"

Nick shook his head in disbelieve. "You are unbelievable."

Blaine broadly smiled and replied with a simple, I know.

Later that Saturday Blaine was heading towards the shower to get ready for his "mission". He reminded himself in the shower he shouldn't jerk off because maybe there weren't any young guys tonight and then he had to go for an older- No. He wasn't _that_ desperate. But he highly doubted there wouldn't be any young guys, it was Saturday for gods sake. He got dressed and was in a dilemma which bowtie he needed to take. He bit his bottom lip and looked at all his different bowties. It sucked so bad Dalton had ties. He was seriously thinking about filing a complaint or a suggestion to change the uniform. He finally picked the red one that matched his plaid cotton short-sleeved blouse. He checked himself in the mirror and let out a deep, deep sigh. His curls were everywhere; he really needed a haircut soon. After he was finally ready he grabbed his fake ID, even though he was eighteen, and took his car to Scandals. The gay bar wasn't the most difficult to get in with a fake. Blaine walked in, slightly uneasy, it was really going to happen now. He had a tiny, one-serving bottle of lube and some condoms. He was so ready for this, but first.. He needed a drink, liquid courage. He just went for it and ordered a vodka on the rocks. He immediately regretted it when he felt the liquid burn in his throat. He coughed a few times and his eyes got teary.

"You are so not twenty one," a hot guy murmured close to his ears. Blaine turned his face to the voice and looked at the guy who reminded him of Nate Archibald from that one show. He couldn't bring himself to think of the name of the show. He noticed he hadn't even said anything back.

"Ehmm… Busted?," he innocently smiled. He guy laughed and ordered two other drinks, even one for him. Blaine smiled politely and quickly gulped it down, which made the young man chuckle.

He got dragged to the dance floor. Okay, this wasn't too bad? The guy was hot and seemed nice, Blaine wouldn't mind to give his v0card to him. The dance floor was quite crowded and soon they were standing very close to each other. Within the first fifteen minutes his nerves disappeared and he was heavily grinding against the nameless young man. The movements got rougher and their crotches were starting to rub against each other, almost dry humping on the dance floor. Blaine was totally absorbed by the boy till he was pulled off the boy by some tall—He looked up and saw those familiar green eyes staring down at him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: First of all. Thank you. Thank you for all the nice comments. Second. Sorry sorry sorry! For the lateness of this ending piece. I kinda had a wirting block and I was on a holiday which ended with me living in New York. I felt the need to finish this piece because it was getting out of hand. I intended it to be an one shot which turned out to become a chaptered fic. Anyways. I hope it kinda ended well. I have no idea how many "fans" I have.. I think 2 or something. But to those I can inform you I have a new plot waiting to be written. I here by thank for all the comments and reviews. Love to all you amazing people! Xx Mar_

_Chapter Six_

Sebastian had finally decided he would go to Scandals to forget Blaine and just have a random fuck like always. It only felt so wrong, like he was cheating, and he wasn't even in a relationship. His connection to Blaine was stronger than he imagined and it was hard to be apart from him. Again he broke his heart and it was his own mistake, a stupid mistake. After Cooper he didn't think he would ever go through it again, but now he did and it felt even worse than last time. So there he was, going to a stupid bar, in a stupid town. He entered the club, and he just knew he wasn't going to find someone who even looked like the boy. He walked to the bar not amused at all. This was stupid and he was so wrong breaking up with Blaine. He was doomed to be alone now, what secretly scared him. Sebastian threw the burning drink in the back of his throat and glanced over the dance floor. He almost had a heart attack when his eyes locked on a dark haired curly boy. Was it Blaine? He had the same height but he couldn't see his face clearly from up here. The boy was heavily grinding against another boy. Blaine wasn't that comfortable with those movements and usually blushed. But this guy was heavily grinding back. Ooh no this was going to far. Sebastian already felt possessive over the boy. He walked into the dancing crowd, his eyes locked on the two boys, who were almost dry humping each other. His heart gave another jolt when he recognized Blaine's face. Sebastian almost growled out loud and his eyes murderous. Blaine was his. He was Blaine's love. He had to make this right now he wasn't his teacher anymore. Sebastian grabbed the boy's shoulder and pulled him off the other boy. Innocent honey colored eyes and a bit glazy from the alcohol, looked up at him. He stroked through Blaine untamed curls who had broken loose from his gel. The boy who was dancing with Blaine looked not amused at the two and pushed his body between them.

"Back off, Sebastian," he growled.

"Never," Sebastian snapped back. "Blaine is mine."

"Fuck you, you are like twenty five."

"Twenty three," Blaine giggles behind the boy.

Sebastian looks at Blaine who is just swaying on the music behind the protective boy.

"Whatever," he snapped and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You just can't handle you were a random fuck and Blaine isn't. Now fuck off," Sebastian threatened. "Now, Randy."

Randy looked grumpy at Seb but left, not able to vocally spar with Sebastian.

"Sebbieee," Blaine smiled and let him fall in his arm.

Sebastian caught him and pulled him up to his feet again. His eyes checked every inch of the boy if he was hurt. He pulled his sweaty body against him and softly smiled down at him.

"Let's go."

Sebastian closed his bigger hand over Blaine's hand and walked with him to his car. The cool air felt freezing against his face. The music was still pounding in his ears and held Blaine close.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, sir," he spoke playfully.

"Blaine.. Don't," Sebastian spoke almost hurt. He had a whole speech ready about underage drinking and the danger that came with it. The unsafe sex in restrooms, but then he thought he did all that himself. His expressions softened and stroked lovingly through his hair. "Why where you here..? For sex?"

Blaine casted his eyes down, his playful mood gone, and fumbled with his shirt.

"Seb. I— I just wanted…"

"You wanted...?"

"I wanted to be ready so I could enjoy you more."

"Enjoy me? You still want me? After what I did?"

Blaine bit his lower lip. Sebastian got the need to do that himself and stared at his lips. Then Blaine just nodded a yes, which made his heart leap. Sebastian grinned broadly and a ton of weight fell of his shoulders in relief.

"But wait what.. Be ready!? You mean lose your virginity to a stranger?"

Blaine didn't answer or looked him in the eyes. A sigh left Sebastian lips and pulled Blaine's chin up with two fingers.

"Believe me. You don't want that."

Sebastian memories flashed to his first time. It hurt and he felt so used, left alone in a bathroom. That was also the last time he bottomed. No one cared for him like he did for Blaine. He grabbed the sweaty boy and closed his arms around him.

"Want to go home?"

Blaine shook his head and looked up at Sebastian. "No. I want to be with you."

"I think we can do that now." Now it was Sebastian's turn to playfully smirk. Blaine's eyes lit up and now wrapped his arm around Sebastian. Sebastian felt happiness streaming through his veins and placed a kiss in Blaine's hair.

He carefully helped a drunk Blaine in his car and drove to his home. It was quiet in the car but not an unpleasant one. They walked _hand in hand_ to the door. Sebastian couldn't believe he was holding hands and he _liked_ it. He didn't felt locked up like he thought it would feel; he wanted this. He needed to let go to unlock the door.

"After you," he spoke politely.

Blaine walked in, a bit off balance, and softly smiled when he walked around. He stoked over the table where they almost had sex. Sebastian followed him with his eyes, not wanting to leave him ever again.

"Do you want to shower? Get rid of all the sweat?"

"I think I will get sweaty anyways..," Blaine slyly smirked.

"That should be my line," Sebastian chuckled. "But no. You are kinda drunk and I don't want you drunk. Here drink this," Sebastian spoke and offered him a glass of water.

OOOOOOOOOO

Blaine woke up because of the heat surrounding him. He didn't want to open his eyes though. He snuggled into the warmth and tried to sleep more. He already noticed if he was going to open his eyes it was going to hurt. Gosh he had so much to drink, what happened? The boy, the dancing.. Sebastian! He jerked his eyes open and saw he was snuggled into his teacher's arms. His own saliva was on Sebastian's bare chest, which he quickly wiped off in embarrassment. He closed his eyes again. He was lying in Sebastian's arms, he was in his teacher's strong arms. He could almost squeal from happiness. Suddenly his heart started beating faster, he was only in his underwear. Did he? Did they? He didn't felt different or sore. He snuggled into Sebastian more. That seemed to wake him up.

"Hey sleeping beauty," his raspy voice muttered. Blaine fluttered open his eyes and looked into the handsome features of his teacher, or ex teacher to be honest.

"Hey," he spoke, shocked his voice was even more fucked up. "Did we..?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I washed and undressed you after you passed out though," he smiled softly. Blaine felt his long fingers caress his face. He muttered a soft "Oh" with his face as red as a tomato.

"It is okay," he smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. I'm happy I woke up next to you," he admitted.

Blaine rolled on top of Sebastian and flushed by what he felt. He looked down at him with a flush even Sebastian seemed to have a faint flush too.

"Sorry, Mornings…," he spoke in a hoarse whisper, his green eyes intense and locked into Blaine's.

Blaine crashed his lips onto Sebastian's not able to contain his want for the older man. He slipped his tongue inside Sebastian's mouth and battled for dominance against the older man. He clearly had lost the battle because Sebastian rolled him over with a smirk and was now on top of him. His length was pressed between them so it didn't take long for Blaine to get fully hard too. He placed his hands into his tousled hair and kissed him again. A moan escaped from his lips and he bucked his hips up.

"Hmm. Always so eager," Sebastian whispered. He leaned over and grabbed the lube and condom. Obviously Sebastian was done waiting too. "Not you teacher anymore. You are eighteen. I think we are safe," he smiled and chuckled.

Blaine rolled them over and grinned. "I think so too," he spoke while straddling his hips. He pushed his ass back against Sebastian's erection. Only his boxers were in the way. He slipped them off and then pulled them down by Sebastian too. His erection sprung eagerly free. Blaine let Sebastian take over who was turning them over again. Sebastian started placing kisses everywhere and slowly trailing down south. His soft mouth trailed further down and way to slow. "Seb… please," he begged. Sebastian placed kisses over his length and then trailed even further down. What was he going to do th- Blaine let out a gasp when he felt Sebastian _tongue_ over his entrance. He automatically opened his leg more and bucked up in the air because he was just so frustrated. He wanted more. Sebastian pushed his tongue past the ring of muscles and started swirling his tongue. Blaine arched of the bed and grabbed the duvet. His erection was killing him and demanding to be touched. Sebastian pulled back with a smirk and slicked up his fingers. Blaine felt Sebastian pushing in two fingers and surprisingly it didn't hurt that much. He still felt faintly the familiar stretching pain. He pushed himself down on Sebastian fingers and begged for more. The third finger was added which made Blaine in a whimpering mess. Sebastian had found the right spot and hit it every time. Every time he hit it, it felt like a mini-orgasm.

"Seb.. I won't hold long. Please..," he moaned and let his eyes shutter close. He heard the ripping of a foil package in which he knew was a condom. Sebastian's fingers were suddenly gone which made him open his eyes. Sebastian was putting on the condom and softly smiled down at him.

"Ready?," he asked.

"Yes," Blaine breathed.

Sebastian grabbed the base of his cock and pushed his tip against Blaine's entrance. Then he slowly pushed forward and sunk into Blaine. Sebastian breathed heavily.

"So tight," he breathed. Blaine felt himself fill up. He let out a groan as he adjusted to Sebastian's length inside of him. The burning pain was getting more intense and Blaine could help but bite is lip to dull out the pain.

"Wow you are inside of me," Blaine breathed and started moving. Sebastian started moving too and after a few minutes they had a good rhythm. Sebastian suddenly grabbed his leg and put it over his shoulder. Then he grabbed the other and did the same so Sebastian could go deeper. Blaine let out a loud gasp and whimpered under Sebastian movements. The tip of Sebastian's cock kept brushing over his prostate. "Seb," he breathed. "So close." Sebastian groaned and started moving faster and thrusting deeper. Blaine let out a final gasp, which sounded like Sebastian's name and came over his own stomach without Sebastian even stroking him. Sebastian quickly followed and collapsed on Blaine.

Sebastian lifted his head, slightly covered in sweat. "Are you okay?," he breathed with a raspy voice. Blaine nodded and smiled. "It was amazing." He felt so empty now Sebastian had slipped out of him. A burning pain was still nagging in the background. Blaine couldn't believe it.. He just had sex. He wasn't a virgin anymore. Blaine leaned forward to brush a kiss against Sebastian's lips before pulling Sebastian in his arms. "Can't believe we didn't got interrupted by someone..," Blaine quietly joked.

"Cooper?," Sebastian now laughed.

"Nah, just someone. There was just always some cockblock.." Blaine nuzzled his face into the crook of Sebastian's neck and hummed softly in happiness. "The bathroom at Dalton. Cooper indeed. And you..," Blaine spoke. Sebastian furred his brows. "I..?"

"Yes you. First, on the couch. Then Later on by breaking up with me. Last but not least, at Scandals. But.. I think I will forgive you for that now," Blaine spoke teasingly. Sebastian just nodded in agreement and let out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?," Blaine suddenly stiffened in worry.

"Nothing. That's the thing. I am so happy, Blaine. So happy," he breathed in the crook of Blaine's neck. "And I want to take you out on a date. An official one."

Blaine let out a giggle and nodded quickly. "I would love that."

OOOOOOOOOO

Cooper hadn't spoken to Sebastian after their argument. He felt so guilty for making two persons so sad and mad at him. Every time he closed his eyes Sebastian words would be on repeat in his brain.

"_Go away Cooper. Every time you mess up my life. Okay! So you really want to know, huh? Well guess what. Little virgin Sebastian always had a crush on you till the end of sophomore year. Two years of fucking messing with me and breaking my heart every time, so I gave up. In junior year, your senior year, I shut off all my emotions and started fucking around. Ooh but then Cooper Anderson suddenly wanted me. Well guess what you are never going to get me, Cooper. You hurt me so bad, every fucking day. And I still was your friend, fucking best friend. Then you graduate from Dalton and I never fucking hear from you again!?"_

"_And now when I finally open my heart for the first time since you left. You fucking mess it up again? Fucking Hate you! I'm so stupid for giving up Blaine for you. So, so stupid,"_

"_Why do you do that to people, Cooper? Why? You even do that with your own little brother. If you don't stop he is going to snap at you, and hate you too."_

Cooper clutched his hands in his hair and looked down. It had been two weeks after their confrontation and those words kept haunting him. He never actually knew he was so much of a jerk. He didn't know he would hurt people so much with it. He let out a deep sigh. Just at that moment the doorbell rang and with much effort he got up and went to answer it.

"S-seb?," he heard his voice gasp in shock.

Sebastian looked up from his phone and his eyes seem to harden. Cooper looked away from his glance for the first time ever. He felt so bad for making Sebastian feel rotten for all those years.

"Not here for you. I am taking Blaine on a date."

Cooper's mouth dropped but he quickly recovered. "I— ahh. Of course," he spoke and stepped aside so Sebastian could walk past him. Sebastian seemed quite surprised by his response by the look showing on his face. Blaine was all fusing in his room and yelled something about being there within five minutes.

Cooper quickly glanced over Sebastian who seemed to curl his lips in amusement. "Don't need to dress up for me, baby!," he yelled back. Cooper felt like he was invading their privacy and he never felt like that. He wanted to walk in on them for god's sake.

"Seb—I.. I just wanted to say I am sorry about making you feel that way," he spoke quickly and in a hushed whisper. Sebastian looked him directly in the eye and nodded. "Alright. I am not saying it is okay. Because I know you will be doing something stupid again. But at least Blaine and I are back together."

Cooper nodded with a soft smile. "I won't stop you," he spoke sincerely. Sebastian seemed to be pleased by that and returned him a smile. "Or walk in on you guys," Cooper added quickly teasingly.

"Too soon, Cooper. Too soon," Sebastian spoke and shook his head. Cooper pulled is face into an ultimate Cooper kind of grin. He knew that everything would be okay now. Sebastian sort of had forgiven him. He was happy with Blaine, which made Blaine happy too. Maybe Blaine could start to like him back again. Sebastian wasn't Blaine's teacher anymore and his modeling career seemed to build up, getting bigger brands to use him as a model. And he himself seemed quite happy too now everything seemed to light up again…

- THE END -


End file.
